Never Enough
by CharlesEvanWinters
Summary: darling without you All the shine of a thousand spotlights all the stars we steal from the night sky will never be enough never be enough Towers of gold are still too little these hands could hold the world but it'll never be enough never be enough
1. chapter 1

"Why are you helping me?" Kara asks "I lied to you... kept the fact that I was supergirl a secret." she continues before wincing in pain

I go to speak but she interrupts me

"I mean youre my best friend, I should have told you... I shouldnt have listened to Alex. Its my secrwt to tell I should have trusted you enough to tell you."

"Kara stop talking." I tell her "you need to rest youve been through alot tonight and your sister would kill me if i didnt make sure you were okay before she was able to get to you."

"sing for me? " she asks

i sigh "alright just rest"

 _Im trying to hold my breath_

 _let it stay this way_

 _cant let this moment end_

 _you set off a dream in me_

g _etting louder now_

 _can you hear it echoing_

 _take my hand_

 _will you share this with me_

 _cause darling without you_

 _all the shine of a thousand spotlights_

 _all_ _the stars we steal from the night sky_

 _will never be enough_

 _never be enough_

 _Towers of gold are still too little_

 _These hands could hold the world but it'll_

 _Never be enough_

 _Never be enough_

when I finish shes sleeping

"you know you asked why I was helping you even though you lied to me.. silly alien like im just gonna let you be hurt" I say quietly shaking my head at her

"I feel too much for you to let you be in any kind of pain." i finish just before her sister comes in

"What happened?" she asks

"the usual.. I got attacked and dummy here came to the rescue without thinking, the bad guys had some kryptonite."

"want to come back to the DEO with us?" she asks me

I give her a surprised look

"I would Alex but I have work to finish up here." i tell her

"Are you sure? i figure being the ceo of your own company means you could just shove the work on to someone else.. Kara was already worried at how you reacted to her telling you shes supergirl; i think her waking up without you would make it worse."

i bite my lip

"alright then lets go."

 **time lapse**

 **Kara POV**

the first thing i notice when i wake up is Lenas hand in mine and her head resting on the side of my bed

I grab her hand but the movement wakes her

"hey" I say softly "how are you feeling?"

she quietly laughs

"you just took kryptonite covered bullets for me.. and youre asking if im okay? Im fine" she says petting my hair "how are you, darling?"

the endearing name makes me smile "i feel a little green.. heh get it cause kryptonites green." i joke which causes her to laugh

"Im glad youre feeling well enough to make jokes.. but im also upset with you that you just charged in without any back up." she says sternly

"Lee, If i had waited for back up... we probably wouldnt be having this conversation right now.. I couldnt just stand by and let those men hurt you..."

Lena interrupts me

"and while im glad that you have this desire to protect me.. im worried your gonna get yourself killed one of these days. Those bullets had kryptonite on them... one shot, one lucky shot and you wouldnt be here.. I have no doctor expertise, nor do I have a first aid kit in my office.. youd have been screwed Kara... and where would I be then? My bestfriend would be dead..." she says tears falling down her face

I sit up and wipe the tears away

"Im so sorry Lena, I just... I have no idea what id do if I lost you.. you mean the world to me, and having already lost my world once im not ready to lose another one... im not ready to ever lose you in any way shape or form.." I say pulling her onto my lap so I can hug her

we sit in silence for a while, her hair in my face while we just comfort eachother... neither one of us wanting to move...

Then Alex walks in, Lena quickly jumps off and wipes her face

"Okay so... oh! Kara youre awake alright cool, well then i can just tell you... Hank wants you to go home with Lena to protect her.. since youd end up at her house anyway, but you have to keep ypur comms on we need to know if anything happens so we can send in a team. got it?" she says

I nod my head "got it."


	2. This Is Me

"you have a really nice singing voice" i tell her after i unlock the door to my apartment "i didnt tell you before cause i didnt want to interrupt you.. then id fallen asleep"

"uh, thank you!" she says

"So you wanna watch a movie? I just figured out how to play netflix on my tv" I smile

"of course.. is the greatest showman on netflix yet?" she asks me

"i can look" and so i do "sadly it is not... have you seen it?"

"it was good the music was amazing did you see the bearded lady singing that song 'this is me'?"

"she rocked it"

" _i am not a stranger to the dark_

 _hide away they say cause we dont want your broken parts"_ lena starts singing

 _ive learned to be ashamed of all of my scars_

 _run away they say no one will love you as you are_

 _but i wont let them break me down to dust_

 _i know that theres a place for us_

 _for we are glorious_

 _when the sharpest words want to cut me down_

 _im gonna send a flood gonna drown them out_

 _i am brave i am bruised i am who im meant to be this is me_

 _look out cause here i come_

 _and im marching out to the beat i drum_

 _im not scared to be seen i make no apologies this is me"_ she finishes

"youre really good Lena, and that song is awesome!" i tell her

she smiles at me and immediatly i start thinking of jokes to make her laugh so she keeps smiling at me

"what do you call a snobbish criminal going down stairs?" i ask her

"a condescending con descending" i finish she smiles

"that was a dumb pun" she says

"yeah but it made you laugh though.."

"so! what movie are we watching supergirl"

"how about 'Not Another Teen Movie?' does that work for you, Luthor?"

"Ive never seen it" she says

i blanch "omg you poor thing we have to rectify this situation immediately." i run to get the pop corn then sit on the couch against the arm rest, patting the spot next to me "come on slowpoke"

"your alien powers give you an unfair advantage" she smirks

"I have found they give me the best advantages" i wink at her before i start munching on popcorn and starting the movie

"oh? like what?" she asks with her eyebrow quirked up

"hush woman the movie has started" i say throwing popcorn her way

her mouth makes an 'o' shape

she takes a handful of popcorn and starts throwing it back at me

"hey!" i say before a popcorn war starts

eventually we run out of popcorn due to the fact that its all on the floor now so she starts attacking me with a pillow

in order to get her to stop i grab both her wrists and she ends up under me on the couch with her arms above her head, were both out of breath

"was this one of the advantages you were talking about?" she asks me

 **3 days prior**

 **Lena POV**

Kara and I were having lunch in my office

her sitting across from me while we ate I couldnt help but stare while she babbled on and on about an article she was writing

 _shes so cute when she talks about her love of writing_

suddenly she starts talking about needing to tell me something important , but im only paying half attention

the other half is mentally undressing her

"Im supergirl" she says

 _wait what?_

I break out of my thoughts

"Im sorry?" i ask

"Im so sorry i didnt tell you before, i just wanted to keep you safe... and i know youre probably gonna say something like 'Kara im a Luthor.. im always in danger' which yes is true but i didnt want you to be in even more danger... danger that i couldnt protect you from.. they people that come after you never expect me to come save you so they dont use things that could hurt me as well... i just want to protect you the best of my ability..." she rambles on

but im still staring at her confused

"Im sorry.. did you just say youre supergirl?"


End file.
